The present invention relates to a clad material which is composed of a core material, a first skin material covering one side of the core material, and a second skin material covering the other side of the core material and which is used for manufacturing, for example, components for a heat exchanger. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing a brazed pipe using the clad material, and to a brazed pipe.
In this specification, the term “spontaneous potential” of a material refers to the electrode potential of the material within an acidic (pH: 3) aqueous solution of 5% NaCl with respect to a saturated calomel electrode (S.C.E.), which serves as a reference electrode.